Elucubrations Fantômatiques
by Anamaelia
Summary: A Poudlard, on parle souvent des vivants... Mais les morts, que leurs arrivent-ils? Suivez les mésaventures de Nick-quasi-sans-tête... Il s'agit d'un Nick/Dames Grise Helena Seirdaigle . Défi n 4. Toujours la même fic mais corrigée!


_Défi n°4 :___

_Déclaimer :__** Rien est à moi tout est à J..**_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Encore un autre défi relevé…_

_Pour ce défi :_

_Couple : Nick-quasi-sans-tête / La Dame Grise (Helena Ravenclaw)_

_Condition : Des toiles d'araignées dans __des__ endroits pour le moins inattendus._

_Phrases : - Le fantôme de la mouche __n'est pas__ mon animal de compagnie.*_

_- Votre présence fait battre mon cœur._

_* : Dans une des fic' que nous avions lu, il était fait mention d'un professeur qui ne supportait pas qu'il y ait un seul bruit durant son cours. Pas même celui d'une mouche. Il l'a donc tué mais elle est restée dans la salle de cours obligeant le professeur en question à changer de salle. (Quand je retrouve le titre je vous le passe)_

Dédicace : Je dédie encore ce défi à Cycy sans qui je n'oserais jamais publier ! Merci Cycy ! Et à Marie ! C'est quand le prochain Draco-en-petite-tenue (ou pas du tout si tu préfères ; ) ) ?

**Titre :**** Elucubrations fantomatiques**

******

Poudlard. Tout le monde connait Poudlard. Ses tours et ses tourelles qui percent les nuages. Son architecture à la fois gothique et romantique. Construite il y a plus de mille ans, cette école de sorcellerie fut rapidement connue dans le monde entier. Ses fondateurs, Godric Griffondor, le courageux ; Salazard Serpentard, l'ambitieux, Rowena Serdaigle, la savante ; et Helga Poudsouffle, la pacifiste étaient, d'après la légende, les plus talentueux sorciers de leur époque. Même de nos jours, leur ultime chef-d'œuvre est admiré avec encore la même ardeur. Cette école, aux murs gorgés de magie, a vu ensuite passer des générations et des générations d'étudiants aux aptitudes toutes plus prometteuses les unes que les autres, dont les derniers remarquables sont sans conteste : Albus Dumbledore, maintenant Directeur de ce site prestigieux ; Tom Jedusor, … on va éviter d'en parler ; et dernièrement – il n'a toujours pas fini ses études – Harry Potter.

Poudlard est aussi célèbre pour son parc verdoyant, dont la flore est réputée dans le monde entier, pour sa forêt aux Créatures magiques aussi rares les unes que les autres ; comme ce petit oiseau tout doré qui, après avoir joué avec le vent sur les toits de Poudlard, se dirige maintenant vers la lisière de la forêt interdite. « SLAC ». Ben, il est passé où le zozio… heu oiseau ? Ah, oui ! J'ai oublié de mentionner le Saule Cogneur. D'ailleurs… quelques secondes, s'il vous plait… _Replis stratégique – maintenant hors de portée_. Donc je disais : le Saule Cogneur. Espèce très rare dans le monde – _On se demande bien pourquoi ?!_ – et qui est assez susceptible. Bon, où en étais-je avant cette interruption ? Ah, oui, je disais que la réputation de Poudlard n'est plus à refaire. De la qualité de ses cours jusqu'aux fantômes qui « administrent » certaines choses : c'est le tout qui fait cette renommée mondiale. Bien que le milieu des fantômes est assez méconnu. Il faut dire que le rythme de « vie » des vivants et des morts n'est pas le même.

Les quatre spectres les plus connus sont sans conteste ceux des quatre maisons de Poudlard : Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantôme de la maison des griffondors, surnommé Nick-quasi-sans tête, à sa grande horreur, en raison de sa tête presque entièrement détachée de son corps : le grand drame de sa vie… si je puis dire ; le Moine Gras, fantôme de Poussouffle, sa « vie » n'a aucun intérêt ; Le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard qui se trimbale ses chaînes, tel le lourd fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules… pourtant elle ne doivent pas peser bien lourd ses chaînes ectoplasmiques… ; et enfin la Dame Blanche, le fantôme de Serdaigle, autrefois nommé Helena Serdaigle, dont les robes souillées de larges tâches argentées - qui étaient en fait des tâche de sang - ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de sa mort. Le mystère qui entoure les fantômes de Serdaigle et Serpentard n'a jamais été élucidé. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour.

Le sujet du jour est : « quelle est l'étrange chose minuscule qui suit Nick-quasi-sans-tête partout ? »…

Une mouche, ou plutôt, le fantôme d'une mouche. D'après les rumeurs, cela fait quelques jours que cela dure, et tous les fantômes en rient. Les brimades s'enchaînent : « Eh, Nick, s'est exclamé le Moine Gras en passant il y a quelques jours près de l'interpelé, ta mouche de compagnie est encore derrière toi ! » Nick s'est retourné vivement vers l'interpellant : « Le fantôme de la mouche n'est pas mon animal de compagnie ! » Cette phrase, cela faisait bien mille fois qu'il la répétait. Son seul réconfort, le seul fantôme à ne pas avoir encore goûté à la plaisanterie, était la Dame Grise… La superbe Dame Grise. Rien que par le fait de penser à la Dame Grise, les joues de Nick se coloraient d'une délicate nuance argentée. Les rires moqueurs de ses compatriotes lui apprirent que ce fait n'avait pas été ignoré de tous. Il partit précipitamment.

Deux jours plus tard, dix rencontres avec la dame de ses rêves plus tard (je croyais que les fantômes de rêvaient pas), elle était toujours aussi belle… (On se demande pourquoi !! la mort ça conserve, hein ?)… Bref deux jours plus tard, Nick était toujours suivit par… la mouche. Mais aujourd'hui son comportement (celui de Nick !) était étrange… très étrange même… Il était entrain de s'éclater à passer au travers de toutes les toiles d'araignées qu'il trouvait. Non, Nick n'était pas devenu fou (je ne sais même pas si un fantôme peu devenir fou), en faite il avait remarqué que le fantôme de la mouche avait horreur des toiles d'araignées… certainement un vestige de sa vie passée… et des toiles d'araignées on en trouvait partout et surtout à des endroits pour le moins inattendus. Mais ceci ne découragea pas la mouche. Avec le temps on finit par ne plus y faire attention.

En plus de ses péripéties avec la mouche, le pauvre Nick-quasi-sans-tête avait bien à faire avec ses déboires amoureux. Outre sa timidité maladive et sa maladresses face à sa douce moitié, toutes ses tentatives se révélaient être désastreuses. Tout d'abord, il pensa offrir un bouquet de fleurs à la Dame Grise… Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas les saisir. Il eut d'autres idées, mais toutes s'avérèrent avoir de gros défauts concernant leur état ectoplasmique. Et donc, Nick finit par comprendre que sa seule et unique possibilité était d'aller voir directement la gardienne des Serdaigles, et de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. C'est pourquoi en ce même instant, Nick se dirigeait d'un "pas" résolu vers les endroits où il pourrait la trouver, la mouche ignorée toujours dans son sillage. Enfin, il l'aperçut. Il resta un instant immobile, contemplant la perfection de ses traits figés dans le temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le remarqua enfin :

« Nick ! S'exclama-t-elle. Quel bon "vent" t'emmène ? »

« Mi… Milady », bafouilla le pauvre spectre dont tout le courage s'était effacé, comme un fantôme au soleil.

« Alors Nick, tu voulais peut-être me dire quelque chose ? »

« Je… Je voulais vous dire… que… que votre présence fait battre mon cœur ! »

Un sursaut de bravoure passager (à se demander comment il a pu se retrouver fantôme de Griffondor !) aida Nick à faire sa déclaration. Mais le problème c'est que la Dame Grise était beaucoup plus vieille que lui et avait presque tout oublié de sa "vie humaine".

« Mais, enfin Nick, déclara Helena naïvement (si on peu dire pour un fantôme de plus de mille ans), ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre depuis plus de 500 ans. »

L'accès momentanée de courage qui avait submergé Nick s'éteint aussi vite qu'il était venu. Complètement dégonflé (de courage, hein !), Nick sortit la première stupidité qui lui passait à l'esprit.

« Avez-vous remarqué qu'on trouve des toiles d'araignées vraiment partout, regardez en voilà encore une. »

Il laissa derrière lui la Dame perplexe et s'éclipsa en traversant la fameuse toile à la grande horreur de la mouche.

Nick mit bien une semaine à se remettre de cette discussion : Outre le fait qu'il s'était fait passé pour un fieffé imbécile, il n'avait plus aucune idée concernant son approche de la belle Helena. Il était complètement démoralisé – il avait bien pensé au suicide mais il avait un problème d'ordre technique –, et avait fuit la Dame Grise comme la peste (quoique un fantôme n'en à rien à faire de la peste). Mais Helena n'était pas complètement naïve et idiote : elle avait, en fait, demandé à une élève ce que Nick avait bien pu vouloir dire derrière cette phrase complètement idiote. Et c'était à son tour de rechercher le chat qui était devenu souris ( ; ) ). C'est donc au bout d'une nouvelle semaine qu'elle réussit à trouver ce véritable courant d'air ambulant. En fait, c'était grâce à la mouche qui suivait toujours Nick comme son ombre.

« Nick ! » L'appela-t-elle.

L'interpellé fit un "pas" de côté pour fuir, mais elle lui avait déjà saisit le bras.

« Nick, arrête de me fuir ! » s'exclama-t-elle excédée.

« Mais je ne te fuis pas » protesta l'ectoplasme en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Nick, je dois t'avouer quelque chose… » Coupa-t-elle sans se préoccuper des paroles de son interlocuteur.

Elle l'entraina dans une longue "marche" à travers Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus dans des endroits fréquentés par les vivants, le fantôme se décida enfin a entamer la conversation :

« Vois-tu, Nick, commença-t-elle, malgré le fait que je suis morte depuis plus de 1000 ans, je suis toujours mariée, et mon mari n'est autre que le Baron Sanglant. Alors je ne peux pas vraiment être avec toi. »

Nick baissa la tête : tout espoir était désormais perdu pour lui. La Dame ne remarqua pas la réaction de son locuteur, et continua.

« En fait, c'est lui qui m'a tué sur un coup de folie. Quand il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il s'est suicidé. Mais, même dans la mort, le poids de son crime lui pèse sous la forme des chaînes qu'il porte. Malgré le fait que je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps, il continue à me regarder avec des yeux tristes et refuse de m'approcher. J'ai donc un peu parlé avec une vivante et j'ai appris un concept assez moderne qui me serait bien pratique. »

« Et quel est-il » demanda Nick, piqué de curiosité.

« Je vais faire cocu mon mari ! Et ça sera toi mon amant ! »

La mâchoire inférieur de Nick se décrocha un instant, avant que sa bouche ne soit prise d'assaut par deux lèvres à la douce texture de soie. Deux lèvres avides !

Sur ce, je vous laisse imaginer la suite qui se passa au beau milieu des toiles d'araignées car je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire un cours détaillé sur les relations sexuelles entre les fantômes (C'est à peu près la même chose que pour les humains à deux ou trois détails près).Et, pour finir, si certain se le demande, la vivante qui a fait de si bons conseil à la belle Helena Seirdaigle, n'est autre que… Minerva McGonagall ! (Comme quoi…)

******

Merci d'avoir lu ce laborieux défi ! J'en ai vraiment bavé, mais ça c'est Marie ! Ya qu'elle pour avoir l'idée de raconter l'histoire de fantôme !

A la prochaine !

Aélia


End file.
